beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forge Disc - 6
is a Forge Disc released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System and SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-73 Starter God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot on March 18th, 2017. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Star Storm Battle Set. Description 6''', like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features three, loop shaped protrusions. '''6's overall shape resembles that of 7's which implies the same weight distribution ideal for Attack. However, 6''' is hindered by its relatively light weight caused by the thinness of the protrusions and the four large holes in the center of the Core Disc where the Performance Tip is meant to sit. While '''6 is still heavier than normal Forge Discs such as Heavy and Gravity, numerous other Core Discs such as 2, 4, 5 and 7 are far heavier with better weight distributions. Overall Due to its comparatively light weight compared to many other Core Discs, 6''' is overall outclassed for competitive use. While it may be heavier than normal Forge Discs and can use Frames, other Core Discs outclass it in all areas. '''As such, 6 is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-73 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot * B-76 Beyblade God Entry Set - God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot * B-80 Random Booster Vol. 6 Tornado Wyvern.4G.At - 05: Psychic Phantom 6Cross Spiral * B-80 Random Booster Vol. 6 Tornado Wyvern.4G.At - 07: Fang Fenrir 6Glaive Liner * B-82 Alter Chronos 6Meteor Trans * B-87 Random Booster Vol. 7 Maximum Garuda.8F.Fl - 06: Dranzer Spiral 6Cross Spiral * B-87 Random Booster Vol. 7 Maximum Garuda.8F.Fl - 08: Jail Jormungand 6Glaive Nothing * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 06: Spriggan Requiem 6Meteor Iron * B-00 Premiere Set - God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (Premiere Set Ver.) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (Flame Knight Ver.) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (Ice Knight Ver.) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (G1 Bronze Ver.) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (G1 Silver Ver.) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (G1 Gold Ver.) Hasbro * E0722 Star Storm Battle Set - Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot * E0955 Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot * E1032 Cognite C3 6Meteor Trans * E2393 Battle Tower - Strike Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot * E2458 Elite Warrior 4 Pack - Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot * E4726 Balar B4 6 Spiral-S * E4733 Sphinx S4 6 Accel-S * E4746 Gold-X Betromoth B4 & Galaxy Zeutron Z4 Dual Pack - Gold-X Betromoth B4 6 Flugel-S * E5303 Ultimate Tournament Collection - Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot * E5565 Cross Collision Battle Set - Right Artemis A4 6 Jaggy-S * E5955 Garuda G3 6Star Defense * E5959 Regulus R3 6 Destroy Gallery Takara Tomy Disk6.png|6 (Official Image) 6 (Flame Knight Ver).png|6 (Flame Knight Ver.) 6 (G1 Bronze Ver).png|6 (G1 Bronze Ver.) 6 (G1 Gold Ver).png|6 (G1 Gold Ver.) 6 (G1 Silver Ver).png|6 (G1 Silver Ver.) 6 (Ice Knight Ver).png|6 (Ice Knight Ver.) 6 (Premiere Set Ver).png|6 (Premiere Set Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro